


Blink of an Eye

by QueenDromeda Archive (QueenDromeda)



Series: odds-and-ends romance [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, this one isn't too bad if you don't mind corny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDromeda/pseuds/QueenDromeda%20Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost himself. Drunk became his new version of sober. The pain was washed away, and he no longer had to remember Marlene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I'm moving from my Fanfiction.net account.
> 
> This one isn't too bad, just filled with gratuitous amounts of angst. Maybe this one will be more enjoyable? Who knows.

It was a short lived happiness. A freedom from the realities of life- _real life_. And it was freedom from the world. The harsh world where you see things you can only really see and comprehend has an adult. As an adolescent terror seemed so short lived. Yes, it was sad but life would continue soon after leaving you free from the nightmares and horror of reality. 

Marlene could also do that: she could free him. They met in school a not so long time ago. They would laugh, and she could always make him smile. He could make her dance. They would dance together apart from the world. Each of them lost in a pure tranquility. 

School then ended. 

They were adults trapped in a war. There was no time to dance, or laugh, or sing. She was on the front lines of the battle. He stayed at home worried for her safety. When they were alone, the joy would come back, seeping slowly through the depressing world that they were now apart of. He felt somewhat guilty keeping their shred of happiness, hope, away from the rest but it was something that could never truly be given at whim.

Then a surprise assault happened. Marlene and her family the targets. 

He never remembered crying more than he did then. He spent a long time stuck in the purgatory he confined himself to. When he did leave he found a savior in whiskey or rum maybe the occasional bourbon. He lost himself. Drunk became his new version of sober. The pain was washed away, and he no longer had to remember Marlene. But he did, so he kept drinking, losing himself slowly to the madness that was this reality. A reality without war, or problems, or terror.

People would remember his former brilliance with strong resolve trying not to compare it to the husk of a man that he was now. After all the real world is a cruel, harsh reality to deal with.


End file.
